Conventional, non User-Friendly USB Male connectors have been in the market for over 16 years (since 1996.) The old-fashioned methods of making the conventional, non User-Friendly USB Male connectors have become obsolete now. Using old fashioned methods to make the User-Friendly USB Male connectors are too slow and expensive, very difficult to control the quality, and not operator/automation friendly.
Conventional non User-Friendly USB Male connectors are very complicated to make. It uses a precision injection-molded holder to hold the precision stamped metal pins. Conventional methods of making old-fashioned USB Male connectors require many steps of pre-assembly of the components because of its complexity. The final assembly put everything together by shoving the pre-assembled holder with metal pins into the metal housing.
On the other hand, the new User-Friendly USB is much simpler to make, Precision stamped pins are replaced by a thin, flat, rigid printed circuit board (PCB). There is no need for a precision injection-molded holder or the pre-assembly of the metal pins. The PCB is simply held afloat in the middle of the metal housing by a pair of spacers, one on the top and the other under the PCB. Therefore, the old prior art method of making conventional non User-Friendly USB Male connectors should not apply to the new User-Friendly USB Male connectors.
As far as quality control is concerned, the new User-Friendly USB Male connectors require tighter, more rigid strength to hold the PCB without slack compares to regular male USB connector. It would be extremely difficult to achieve this method of manufacture with conventional methods.